


Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight

by Dissenter



Category: Darker Than Black, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Character Study, Contractors, Crimes & Criminals, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Mystery, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissenter/pseuds/Dissenter
Summary: Since the gates appeared the world has been full of impossible things. But still contractor KI-412 manages to redefine possibility.





	Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A scene from an au that was nagging at me a while ago but never really got off the ground. I looked back through my notes and decided this part stood alone well enough to be worth publishing.

Saguru gazed up at the stars as he waited. He thought sometimes it was strange that so beautiful a thing should be responsible for so much blood.

Or perhaps not. After all, the fairy stories his mother had told him when he was a child had been full of bloodshed caused by beautiful things, the golden apple, the firebird, the promise of a young woman’s hand. Sometimes, beauty was dangerous, sometimes beauty was there as a warning, the way bright colours in nature all too often warned of poison, of death.

The Kaitou Kid was beautiful under the moonlight. Almost unreal, silver light catching on the white wings of his glider drawing the eye, while at the same time obscuring the synchotron radiation that marked him for what he was.

Moonlight that Saguru had only ever seen during Kid’s heists, moonlight that shouldn’t exist anymore, didn’t, except when the Kid called on it. It should have been imposible, but then, Kid heists were full of impossibilities.

A year now, Saguru had been chasing the Kid and yet still, so little was known about him. All questions and no answers. The exact nature of his powers, the price of his contract, why he’d disappeared for ten years, why he’d returned. The reason he stole things that he simply went on to return later. None of it made sense. It wasn’t _rational,_ and so no-one could make sense of it.

A part of Saguru had wondered if maybe the heists were in fact, themselves, the price of his contract. He’d heard of stranger renumerations. But if the heists were just a side issue, if they were unimportant, then why the snipers. Who was so desperate to keep the Kid from finding whatever it was he was looking for. No, the heists were significant. Saguru was enough of a detective to see that clearly. How they were significant might still elude him, but he knew they mattered, and not just to the Kid.

Kaitou Kid’s star pulsed brightly overhead, the activity invisible to the naked eye but all too obvious for those who watched such things, signalling the start of the heist, of the madness. Time for Saguru to move. Not run, it wasn’t time to run yet, and it wouldn’t do to be either late or early, but he did pick up his pace a little. It was always so hard to judge timing with a chaotic element such as the Kid involved, but Saguru managed.

There was a dreamlike quality to the heist, just as there always was, the Kid’s actions irrational, but following their own twisted logic, and by now Saguru was familiar enough with the feeling to trace the rhythm of the heist to Kid’s likely exit point. He arrived just on time, not late, not early.

When the Kid appeared in a cloud of pink smoke, he was there and waiting.

“KI-412” The Kid didn’t betray a hint of true emotion when he heard Saguru speak, but then, he wouldn’t, would he. The artificial smile the thief gave him was betrayed by the blank uncaring eyes of a contractor.

No doubt the Kid could fake real emotion more convincingly than that, if he had a need to. Most contractors could, if they lived that long. Certainly Saguru doubted Kid’s cover identity would be so obvious, but in the middle of a heist, when everyone knew who he was, when everyone _knew_ Kaitou Kid was a contractor, there was no rational reason to make the effort, and so Saguru could see the emptiness in his eyes.

“Ah. I wondered when you would be arriving Tantei san. Right on time as usual I see.” Anyone else would have been precariously perched on the edge of the windowsill, but Kid made it look as easy and comfortable as leaning back into an armchair. Despite himself, Saguru couldn’t help but be mildly impressed. Unstable, and impossible to predict the Kid might be, but there was no denying he was skilled.

“I have you cornered.” Saguru pointed out, close enough that he could grab the Kid before the thief could activate his glider. “The rational thing to do would be to surrender.” Kid ignored him, or seemed to, instead raising the stolen sapphire above his head, into the path of the impossible moonlight.

“Ah well, I’m afraid I’m going to have to disappoint you again Tantei san.” He said lightly. “It looks like this isn’t what I was looking for after all.” And then, in a single motion, he tossed the jewel at Saguru at the same time as he threw himself out of the window. Saguru, distracted by the jewel aimed at his head, couldn’t catch him in time. A moment later Kaitou Kid’s wings caught the breeze and carried him out of Saguru’s reach. Another day another failure. Saguru’s father would not be pleased.

He checked his watch again. Soon it would be time to meet Nakamori keibu, to discuss the heist, and what went wrong, and whether they should call in section four. Truthfully it was only Nakamori’s obsession that had kept the Kid case from being handed over to section four years ago. Well that and the fact that section four had far too much on their plates to push very hard on the subject. As long as the Kid remained obsessively, imcomprehensibly, non-violent, the general consensus seemed to be that if Nakamori wanted him, he could have him. It wasn’t worth the trouble of interfering.

Well, more or less. They had sent Saguru, or rather, they'd convinced Saguru’s father to send him. An external consultant that Nakamori wasn’t quite comfortable with but couldn’t deny the value of. Kid was after all, still a contractor, and when it came to tracking contractors Saguru was the best.

After all, it takes one to know one.

He knew without looking that his own star was up there, shining balefully in the sky above them, quiet for now, but no less deadly.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of ideas and notes for how this crossover would go, but it proved tricky to actually write, and my inspiration on it kind of ran out. It seemed a shame not to post what I had though, so I cleaned it up a bit and put it up.  
> This is set about ten years after the events in DtB canon, so the DC/MK characters have never known a world before the gates. Hei is still kicking around somewhere, I had planned for him to turn up at some point.  
> Incidentally although it doesn't come up in this snippet, Kaito is not actually a real contractor. He's another special case like Hei, only his father bound his powers to his monocle before he died (the monocle was made of metal found in hell's gate) so Kaito can only use the powers when he's being Kid.


End file.
